Użytkownik:Sobek220/92
10 lipiec 2017 Sobek wszedł do Arakwany 2.0 razem z policjantami. Sobek: Znaleźliście kogoś żywego? (òᗝó) Policjantka: Eh......niech pan po prostu zerknie do innego pokoju. (òᗝó) Sobek: No...dobra. (óᗝò) Sobek poszedł do CAM 012. Tam na podłodze leżał Berrut z przestrzeloną głową. Sobek: Witaj Wenus! (óᗜò) Wenus spojrzała na Sobka. Wenus: Widzę, że nic ci nie jest! (óᗜò) Sobek: Miałem jakieś zakłócenia. Połączenie odebrałem dopiero po 4 godzinach. (ᴗᗝᴗ) Wenus: Nieważne...........ale ważne jest jednak TO. Spójrz. (òᗝó) Wenus wyjęła radar i przejechała nim po Berrucie. Wenus: Widzisz? (òᗝó) Na ciele Berruta były odciski palców. Wenus: Znaleźliśmy także sprawce tego wszystkiego dzięki tym odciskom.(òᗝó) Sobek: Kto to? (òᗝó) Wenus: To Nafuna. (òᗝó) Sobek: ..............(ó_ò) Wenus: Wiem. Wszystkich nas to zszokowało. Powinnam być bardziej ostrożna co do twojego brata i tego wszystkiego. (ó_ò) Sobek: (ᴗ_ᴗ) Wenus: Ale mamy coś czego on nie ma. (òᗜó) Wenus: Chodź za mną. (^ᗜ^) Sobek: (ꗞ_ꗞ) Sobek: Ok. (ꗞᗝꗞ) Wenus i Sobek poszli do pokoju CAM 011 Oponeczek z policjantami próbowali coś znaleźć na ścianie świecąc latarką ultrafioletową. Wenus: Oponeczek! (^ᗜ^) Oponeczek odwrócił się. Przyszedł Sobek. Sobek: Oponeczek! (⍜ᗝ⍜) Oponeczek: Witaj Sobek! (óᗜò) Retrospekcja Sobek rozwiązał ręce. Wstał i odkleił sobie usta. Oponeczek lekko się odwrócił i zobaczył stojącego przed nim Sobka. Sobek: (ꗞ‿ꗞ) Oponeczek: (⍜ᗝ⍜) Sobek wyłączył komputer. Oponeczek zemdlał. Sobek: OSTRZEGAŁEM (ʘᗝʘ) Sobek wyszedł z ????. Teraz Sobek: Wszystko z tobą dobrze? Jak ręka? (⍜ᗜ⍜) Wenus: Odnaleźliśmy ją w innym wymiarze. Jego ręka się zregenerowała. (ᴗᗜᴗ) Sobek: (ᴗᗜᴗ) Sobek: Pamiętasz coś od momentu, kiedy zemdlałeś? (óᗜò) Oponeczek: Pamiętam tylko że Rinowi odpadła głowa kiedy otworzyłem drzwi. (óᗜò) Sobek: A było tak? (óᗜò) Oponeczek: Nie wiem. A ty coś pamiętałeś? (óᗜò) Sobek: Udało mi się znaleźć Tada i Hansona. Wydawało mi się, że wszyscy zginęli. (óᗜò) Wenus: Tak czy inaczej, szykujmy się jutro na ślub, bo jak na razie to Cylou jest teraz głównym poszukiwanym a nie Kracjusz. (òᗝó) Sobek: Ok. (óᗝò) Oponeczek: Będę twoim świadkiem. (óᗜò) Sobek poszedł. Oponeczek: (ó_ò) Wenus: Nie martw się. Pewnie jest zszokowany po tym jak się okazało że Nafuna to Cylou. (ᴗᗝᴗ) Oponeczek: -_- 11 lipiec 2017, 18:00 Sobek po ślubie poszedł do Szpitala Wymiaru Minecrafta. Podczas gdy Sobek szedł przez korytarz, pewna osoba siedząca na krześle go zauważyła. Była to Meredy Yang - koleżanka Sobka ze Szkoły Między-wymiarowej w Feralusie. Czarne włosy, okulary, zielone oczy, kujonka. Meredy widząc Sobka wstała z krzesła i podbiegła do Sobka. Sobek: A kogoż to widzę? Znawczyni nauk ścisłych, przewodnicząca klasy. Madanna była zadowolona -_-. Meredy: Sobek Kotelowski - wielki znawca kryminalistyki, najgorszy uczeń w klasie, przewodniczący nowego składu KRM. (^ᗜ^) Sobek: Co ciebie tu niesie? -_- Meredy: A co ciebie tu niesie, detektywie? (^ᗜ^) Sobek: Mam spotkanie z Oksaną - jedyną ofiarą która przeżyła w tej śmiertelnej grze. -_- Meredy: Z tego co słyszałam, nic wielkiego się jej nie stało. (^ᗜ^) Sobek: Uważaj co mówisz bo jeszcze okaże się, że ma jakiegoś krwiaka czy coś. (òᗝó) Meredy: Wątpię. (óᗜò) Sobek: Daj mi spokój. -_- Meredy: Słyszałeś o T-X? (óᗝò) Sobek otworzył drzwi do pokoju w którym leżała Oksana. Sobek: Słucham? (óᗝò) Meredy: BROŃ NA OSTATECZNEGO WYBRAŃCA. (⍜ᗝ⍜) Sobek: Co to ma wspólnego z tym co się dzieje teraz? (òᗝó) Meredy: Jesteś wybrańcem i wszyscy o tym wiedzą. Problemem jednak jest Cylou - uczeń Kracjusza. Podobno ta broń ma pomóc tobie w jej pokonaniu. Znasz wszystkie techniki z Magii Światła- Sobek: Wiesz co? -_- Sobek: Jesteś bardziej wkurzająca niż Berrut, nara -_- Meredy: Chwila? (òᗝó) Sobek zamknął drzwi. Meredy: Uparty jak osioł. (òᗝó) W pokoju szpitalnym U Oksany Oksana: On był cały w krwi.....nie ruszał się....(ཀ_ ཀ) Sobek: A Tera? (ꗞᗝꗞ) Oksana: Nic z niej nie zostało.....to wszystko przez tego Cylou. Tego potwora. (>ᗝ<) Sobek: Jak myślisz, czemu ci to zrobił? (òᗝó) Oksana: Nie wiem. Może go czymś sprowokowałam. Może mnie nienawidził. Może na to zasłużyłam. (ᴗᗝᴗ) Może chciał bym się czegoś nauczyła? (ᴗᗝᴗ) Sobek: I jak nauczyłaś się? (ꗞᗝꗞ) Oksana spojrzała na Sobka. Oksana: Słuchaj mnie. (ꗞᗝꗞ) Oksana lekko się uniosła z łóżka szpitalnego. Oksana: CZY TY WIESZ CO MÓWISZ, BARANIE?! MAM CI PRZELITEROWAĆ?! WŁAŚNIE STRACIŁAM SIOSTRĘ! (ꗞᗝꗞ) Oponeczek i Wenus patrzyli przez korytarz na Sobka i Oksanę. Sobek się uśmiechnął złowrogo do Oksany. Oksana: Słuchasz mnie?! (ꗞᗝꗞ) Sobek: Nie, moje uszy są zatkane przez twoje pieprzenie. (ᴗᗜᴗ) Oksana: (⍜ᗝ⍜) Sobek: Kuruj się tam, cześć! (^ᗜ^) Sobek wyszedł z pokoju. Sobek: Chodźmy. (ꗞᗝꗞ) Sobek poszedł z Oponeczkiem i Wenus do Wymiaru Gadających Zwierząt. 13 lipiec 2017 02:02 Sobek wybrał się pod most. Sobek: Mam nadzieje że nikt nas nie podgląda. -_- Liwia: (ó_ò) Liwia tak naprawdę przeżyła od czasu kiedy użyła mocy wbrew Arakwanie. Wszystko było udawane. Sobek: Aha, i mała zmiana planów. Od teraz ja przejmuje obowiązki Kracjusza. -_- Liwia: A to niby dlaczego? (óᗝò) Sobek: A dlatego, ze narasta liczba osób które myślą że jakieś T-X zdoła pokonać mnie i zakończyć plan Kracjusza. (ꗞᗝꗞ) Liwia: T-X? Gdzieś chyba słyszałam o tym. ( ﾟ ³ ﾟ) Sobek: Tak czy siak. Jak wcześniej powiedziałem, postanawiam przejąc szefostwo. (ꗞᗝꗞ) Liwia: To chyba wbrew jego woli. Księgi nie ma a Gimbi gdzieś się zapodział. (òᗝó) Sobek: Masz listę gości z ślubu z przedwczoraj? (òᗝó) Liwia wyciąga z kieszeni kopertę i daje ją Sobkowi. Liwia: Proszę. (ᴗᗝᴗ) Sobek: To będzie ostatnia gra planszowa którą szykuje na 28 lipca. (ᴗᗝᴗ) Liwia: Wiem. Ale bardziej martwiłabym się na twoim miejscu o zbezczeszczenie planu Kracjusza. (ò_ó) Sobek: Ale trójkątna ciapa nas już nie obserwuje, więc jego plan upadł już dawno. (ꗞᗝꗞ) Liwia: .............. Sobek: Jeśli gra się skończy.....(ꗞᗝꗞ) Sobek schował kopertę do kieszeni. Sobek: Nie będziemy już więcej się widywać. (ꗞᗝꗞ) Sobek poszedł. Liwia: Poczekaj...(ó_ò) Sobek się zatrzymał. Liwia: Czy jeszcze kogoś kochasz? (ó_ò) Sobek poszedł. Liwia trzymała się za pierś i ze smutnym wyrazem twarzy spojrzała na kałużę. 15 lipiec 2017 W Psychiatryku Ochroniarz: (ó_ò) Do pokoju wszedł inny ochroniarz. Ochroniarz #2: Możesz iść. (ᴗᗝᴗ) Ochroniarz: O co chodzi z tą dziewczyną? (óᗝò) Ochroniarz #2: To Marika Kraśko. Doznała ciężkiego szoku psychicznego. Według Dr.Hansona stan szoku wynosi poziom głęboki i jak na razie jest sparaliżowana. Nie rozmawia z nikim, nawet z KRZ. Chociaż jak widzi naszego szefa to jakimś cudem patrzy się na niego pustymi oczami. Zupełnie tak jakby nie miała duszy. (⍜_⍜) Ochroniarz: Szczerze? Różne przypadki się zdarzają...a ten przypadek jest okazja do potwierdzenia.... (ᴗᗝᴗ) Ochroniarz otworzył drzwi. Ochroniarz: ...że dzieją się tu porąbane rzeczy. (⍜ᗝ⍜) Ochroniarz #2: (⨶_⨶) Ochroniarz chciał wyjść ale Meredy stanęła mu na drodze. Meredy trzymała skrzynkę oraz odtwarzacz dźwięku. Ochroniarz: A ty w jakiej sprawie, młoda damo? (òᗝó) Meredy: Przepraszam. Czy siedzi tutaj Marika? (óᗜò) Ochroniarze spojrzeli na Marikę, która siedziała na wózku inwalidzkim. Jej oczy były puste. Ochroniarz: W jakiej sprawie? (òᗝó) Meredy: Chciałam dać tylko coś bardzo ważnego. ManBearPig to zostawił, a ponieważ taśma mówi że jest to zaadresowane do Mariki, to wydaje mi się, że nie będzie problemu żeby jej to dać. (òᗜó) Ochroniarz #2: Czy to wszystko? (⨶ᗝ⨶) Meredy: Tak. Dziękuję za przyjecie darowizny. To bardzo ważne. (ᴗᗝᴗ) Ochroniarz: Zanim pójdziesz zapytam....czy otwierałaś wcześniej skrzynkę? (óᗝò) Meredy: Nie. Nie było klucza...(óᗝò) Ochroniarz: Więc czemu dajesz nam skrzynie, bez możliwości otworzenia jej? (òᗝó) Meredy: Ta kłódka nie jest jakaś tytanowa, więc to już wy musicie ją otworzyć. Ale jedna drobnostka.. (ᴗᗜᴗ) Ochroniarz: Słucham. (óᗝò) Meredy: Jeśli skrzynia zostanie otworzona, nikt po za Mariką, nie powinien zobaczyć jej zawartości. (òᗝó) Ochroniarz: Nie możemy tak postąpić. (òᗝó) Meredy: Nie sądzę, aby tam była jakaś wielka bomba czy ukryty karabin maszynowy. Możliwe nawet, że tam nie ma czegoś co mogło by zabić czy otruć. (òᗝó) Ochroniarze spojrzeli na siebie. Meredy zniknęła. Na jej miejscu została skrzynia oraz odtwarzacz. Ochroniarz: Co o tym sądzisz? (òᗝó) Ochroniarz #2: Jeśli taka wola niedźwiedzia-świni to nie mam nic przeciwko aby Marika otworzyła skrzynkę. (⨶ᗜ⨶) Ochroniarz: A prawo? (òᗝó) Ochroniarz #2: Szczerze? (⨶_⨶) Ochroniarz #2 podniósł skrzynię i dał odtwarzacz Ochroniarzowi. Ochroniarz #2: Raz możemy pozwolić na złamanie zasad, nie? (⨶ᗜ⨶) Ochroniarz: Zachowujesz się jak dziecko -_- Ochroniarz #2: Czego nie można też opowiedzieć o tobie. (⨶ᗜ⨶) Ochroniarze zamknęli drzwi. Marika nadal nic nie robiła... Ochroniarz usiadł koło Mariki. Ochroniarz specjalnie przy Marice puścił nagranie. . Kula: Hej Marika! Dawno się nie widzieliśmy! (biegnie) SŁUCHAJ! Mam mało czasu! Jeśli tego słuchasz, wiedz że istnieje szansa na to żeby Sobek z tobą był! (⍜ᗝ⍜) Puste oczy Mariki zwróciły się do odtwarzacza. Kula: Zgadza się! Wiem już o WSZYSTKIM! Ten trójkątny sukinsyn nie chce (przerywa) to wszystko kłamstwo! (⍜ᗝ⍜) Ta skrzynia może i jest z minecrafta ale ma w sobie coś czego inne skrzynie nie mają! Tam znajduje się bardzo przydatna rzecz do ocalenia Sobka i zniszczenia Kracjusza! (⍜ᗝ⍜) Serce Mariki zaczęło bić. Kula: (pociski z Bismutha) CHOLERA!! (⍜ᗝ⍜) PROSZĘ CIE, JEŚLI TEGO UŻYJESZ, WSZYSCY BĘDĄ SZCZĘŚLI- Brak sygnału... Ochroniarz #2: ....... Ochroniarz: Teraz tylko otworzyć skrzynie. (òᗝó) Ochroniarz naładował pistolet. Strzelił w kłódkę, która upadla po strzale. Ochroniarze wystawili broń do skrzynki. Ochroniarz: Otwórz. (òᗝó) Marika pojechała wózkiem do przodu i otworzyła skrzynkę. Marika: (◉_◉)..................(◉ᗝ◉) Ochroniarz: Co tam jest? (òᗝó) Marika zamknęła skrzynie i schowała ją do szuflady. Ochroniarze westchnęli i schowali broń. 19 lipiec U Benia w sali informatycznej (między-wymiarowej) Benio: Przegrałem -_- Zadzwonił telefon u szefa. Szef: Gnoju, chodź tu! -_- Benio: Idę! (óᗝò) Benio podszedł do telefonu. Benio: Słucham? (óᗝò) ................. Benio: Halo? (óᗝò) ManBearPig: Jak to jest być w związku z czteroma dziewczynami? (ʘᗜʘ) Telefon się rozłączył. Benio: (⍜ᗝ⍜) Szef: Gnoju, wracaj! -_- Benio: Już idę! (⍜ᗜ⍜) 5 godzin później Benio zamknął salę i wyszedł z budynku. Tasha: Hejoooo! (>ᗜ<) Benio: Boże, nie strasz mnie tak! (òᗝó) Tasha: To będzie dzisiaj najlepszy wieczór w historii! (nerwowo wyciąga torbę) Dzisiaj pojedziemy do Miasta Onganawa! Cieszysz się? (óᗜò) O klucze nie musisz się martwić więc....(ᴗᗜᴗ) Benio: Nie mogę wyjechać. Mam spotkanie z kimś ważnym. (ᴗᗝᴗ) Tasha: Hę? A z kim? (òᗝó) Benio: Z szefem. (òᗝó) Tasha: Znowu? (òᗝó) Benio: (ó_ò) Tasha: Czy mogę z tym szefem no nie wiem, pogadać? (óᗝò) Benio: Tasha, proszę cie. Naprawdę teraz mam ważne spotkanie więc nie chce abyś mi przeszkadzała, nie obraź się. (ᴗᗜᴗ) Tasha:....(ó_ò) Benio przytulił Tashę i odjechał innym autobusem. 1 godzinę później Benio wyszedł z autobusu i zatrzymał się koło jakiegoś domu. Benio westchnął. W nieznanym domu Benio zostawił buty i powiesił kurtkę na wieszaku. Meriana: Nareszcie jesteś! ^-^ Benio: Meriano.....musimy pogadać. (ᴗᗝᴗ) Meriana: ? (ó ³ò) 26 minut później Meriana: No więc, co chciałeś mi powiedzieć? (ó ³ò) Benio: Musimy zerwać. (òᗝó) Meriana: Dlaczego? (⍜ᗝ⍜) Benio: Bo Tasha może coś podejrzewać. (ᴗ_ᴗ) Zadzwonił telefon. Meriana: Odbiorę. (ᴗ_ᴗ) Meriana wstała z kanapy i podeszła do telefonu stacjonarnego. Meriana: Słucham? (ó_ò) Telefon: ............... Meriana: (do Benia) To do ciebie! (do nadawcy) Już idzie. (ó_ò) Meriana dała Beniowi telefon i odeszła. Benio: Benio przy telefonie, słucham? (ó_ò) Tasha: Idź na dół, musimy pogadać. (⇀ᗝ↼) Benio: (⍜_⍜) Benio odłożył telefon. Benio: Ona tam jest! (⍜_⍜) Meriana: Idź do niej i szczerze z nią pogadaj. -_- Benio: ............. Benio wyszedł z domu Meriany i przyszedł na miejsce. Benio zauważył że nigdzie nie ma Tashy. Benio: Dziwne. (ꗞ_ꗞ) Benio zaczął wołać Tashe ale nigdzie jej nie było... Benio szedł dalej i zobaczył w trawie kopertę. Benio ja podniósł. Markerem było napisane "Otwórz a znajdziesz właściwa drogę" Benio: O NIE (ꗞ_ꗞ) ManBearPig się za nim pojawił. CDN